Ruler
Ruler (ルーラ), also known by her real name, Sanae Mukou (木王早苗), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. A Magical Girl living in the temple district of the city. She has her very own little gang of 4 Magical Girls who act as her loyal subjects and teammates. Tends to not participate much in the general Magical Girl activities, and keeps to herself most of the time. Appearance Human Ruler LN.jpg|Ruler's human form, Sanae Mukou Ruler_full.png|Ruler Human As a human, Sanae has long black hair and dark purple eyes. She wears an office suit. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Ruler has short, light purple hair. Her eyes are also a shade of purple. It is held on either side of her head by two red and black clips. She also wears two small black hairclips, and earrings in the shape of those hairclips. She wears a royal Princess-like attire, with a white outfit and red cape. Her white outfit has a lacy collar, and it is held to the royal blue top of her cloak with a gold and blue pin. Ruler's magic scepter is golden, with a long black handle. The top is red and heart-shaped, with a golden bird shape perched on top of it. Personality She gives her subjects points based on what they do and say, and will generally not tolerate any foolishness or stupidity from them. Deconstructed as this provokes them into conspiring into killing her. She has a mentality of people around her being "idiots". Before she became a Magical Girl, she had top grades, and was generally extremely successful in her life. Magic To give commands to anyone. Ruler possesses a scepter as a unique Magical Item. It allows her to give a command to anyone she chooses. Several conditions are required for giving the commands. Notably, Ruler must use her scepter when giving these commands, as the source of the magic is not herself. To properly give a command, Ruler must fulfill the following conditions: # She must stand completely still # She must call the opponent by name # She must point the scepter at them # She must be within 5 meters of the opponent # The opponent must understand the command At any point in time, if one of these conditions is broken, the magic is cancelled. The magic is also automatically cancelled once the command has been met. Special Item(s) Scepter: Ruler's unique Magical Item. It is necessary to cast her magic. Relationship Swim Swim Swim Swim is one of Ruler's students, and her second-in-command. Yunael Yunael is one of Ruler's students. Minael Minael is one of Ruler's students. Tama Tama is one of Ruler's students. Top Speed Top Speed considers Ruler a friend. Calamity Mary Calamity Mary was Ruler's mentor. Ruler despises Mary, as the latter would constantly abuse her. When Ruler finished her time with Mary, she began to make plans on how to eliminate Mary. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Ruler ranked #23, along with Filuru. *In Fanbook 1, Ruler has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 1/5 Leadership: 3/5 References Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters